Simba's New Brother
by bdog97
Summary: Simba and Mufasa find a cub unconscious at the waterhole. How will this new cub change things for the royal family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, its bdog83 with my first fanfic. I plan for this one to be long, sorry about the first chapter being so short, but it is what it is I guess**. **If you like it or even hate it please review I appreciate feedback and anything that could help me be a better writer.**

Chapter 1: Trouble in the Kingdom

The sun began to rise on another day at Pride Rock, but today was a special day. Mufasa, a large lion with a crimson mane and a golden coat, the king of the Pridelands, and his young son Simba, he had a brighter gold coat then his father, and the same color of gold on the tuft at the top of his head, the king and his son stood at the edge of Pride Rock. Mufasa then started to walk down Pride Rock, and Simba followed, today was the first day that Mufasa would show the prince the kingdom that he would rule someday.

Mufasa took Simba throughout the kingdom, occasionally stopping to lecture his son about the circle of life, and what it really meant to be king. After about a hour and a half of this Simba saw the waterhole in the distance, and he asked,"Dad, can we stop at the waterhole, and get some water? I'm really thirsty."

"Sure son." Mufasa replied, with his trademark deep voice that Simba always wished he could have one day.

"Race ya!" Simba yelled to his dad as he ran towards the waterhole, Mufasa laughed and ran as well.

* * *

><p>"Never come back!"<p>

A golden cub ran through the barren desert of the Outlands, his amber eyes were bloodshot with tears rolling down his cheeks. The last words that he had heard kept replaying in his mind over and over again. As the cub reached the savannah at the border of the Pride Lands, the fear that he was feeling was evident through his facial expression. He panted heavily, desperate for water, but knew that he couldn't afford to stop for even a second as he continued to sprint at full speed through the savannah. The young cub was losing energy quickly and he wished that he could stop running, but he knew that he couldn't after what had happened to him and what he had done. He had already been through a lot today and the sun was still low in the sky, however, through all of his thoughts, one prevailed, _"I need water."_ His fur was now damp with sweat and he could feel his body beginning to give up on him as his sprint for his life turned into a jog and he was now desperate for any sign of water. Although he was as tired as he had ever been, the cub almost jumped for joy when he saw that he was approaching a waterhole, and he used all of his remaining strength to jog, limp, and finally stumble towards the first source of water that he had seen all day. He bent down and took a drink of water and it felt like heaven on earth as it moistened his dry tongue, however after he went to take another drink, the cub collapsed and his world went black.

* * *

><p>Simba and Mufasa raced to the waterhole, Simba won and released a somewhat puny-sounding roar to proclaim his victory, which provoked a nod of approval from his father, Simba then smiled his trademark ear to ear grin and said, "Yes! I won, I can't wait to tell Kula that I beat you!" Kula was Simba's girlfriend, who Mufasa looked at as almost a daughter. However, Mufasa looked away towards the other end of the waterhole with a concerned expression.<p>

"What's wrong dad? Mad you got beat? Don't worry I won't tell mom." Simba smiled and chuckled, but soon realized that his dad wasn't around to hear him brag. He looked around and saw Mufasa at the other end of the waterhole, with his eyes fixated on something on the ground. Simba took a quick drink from the waterhole before running over to where his father was to find out what he was looking at. He got to his dad and with his mind full of curiosity asked," What are you- oh." His amber eyes shifted to the ground where Mufasa was looking and saw the unconscious cub on the ground, he was slightly smaller than Simba, and looked to be around the same age, the cub's coat was dusty making it darker than Simba's, and he had fresh claw marks on his underbelly, side, and back legs.

"Simba." Mufasa said in a serious tone, "I'm going to take this cub to Rafiki, you need to go home and tell your mother that I will be home later."

Simba objected,"Aww dad, why can't I come?"

Mufasa stayed firm in his argument, "No Simba, I cnat risk you getting hurt, whatever did this," Mufasa pointed at the claw marks on the unconscious cub's legs, "Might still be around here." He then called, "ZAZU!"

Almost immediately, a blue hornbill arrived, he was the majordomo to the royal family, he was in a tree nearby when he heard the king's call.

"Yes sire?"

"Zazu, take Simba home I need to get this cub to Rafiki."

"Yes your highness," Zazu seemed not at all shaken at the sight of the unconscious lion cub on the ground next to Mufasa, "Come Simba."

Mufasa lifted the cub onto his back and ran off, away from the waterhole.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Even if you didn't review anyway.<strong>

**thanks, bdog83**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey new chapter finally its been a week, I'm writing this before school, so I hope that I can get the next chapter up by the end of the day, and sorry about the short chapter, they should start to get longer after this one. Enjoy, and please review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Who are you?<p>

Simba and Zazu arrived at Pride Rock and waiting were Nala, the cream colored lioness cub with teal eyes who was Simba's best friend, Simba's mother Sarabi, and Simba's girlfriend Kula, she had light brown fur and brown eyes.

"Hi Kula, hi Nala" Simba said cheerfully, "Mom, dad said that he would back later, he is going to see Rafiki." Simba didn't want to tell Sarabi about the cub they had found because he knew that she would ask him a million questions, plus he wanted to play with his friends. "Can I go play with Nala and Kula mom?"

"Sure, but Nala your mom said to be back before sundown, and you to Simba."

* * *

><p>Mufasa had arrived at Rafiki's tree earlier, Rafiki was the 'doctor' for the pride, and he examined the cub that Mufasa had found earlier.<p>

"Well Mufasa da cub will be fine, but he needs his rest. Be careful around him, he might be scared around you at first, because these marks tell me that de boy was abused where ever he came from. He is 2 and a half months old and he should fit right in with the other cubs of de pride."

"Two weeks younger than Simba," Mufasa replied as he looked at the unconscious cub on the ground.

"Yes, but he's been through more in one day than Simba has his whole life."

"And hopefully ever will. Thank you Rafiki, I'll take him home and let him rest in the den." With that Mufasa put the cub on his back for the second time that day and jogged toward Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>A skinny, adult male lion watched from his den as Mufasa brought the cub towards Pride Rock, "Yes, brother the first good thing that you have ever done for me, I can use this cub." He laughed to himself, "This is the first step from being Scar, the king of the Pridelands!"<p>

* * *

><p>Simba, Kula, and Nala walked off to the waterhole, and Kula thought to herself, "<em>Nala is always in the way, I just know she has a crush on Simba, and the way Simba looks at her sometimes, ugh, I will be the future queen, not Nala or anyone else. I just hate that Simba has to be the king, he isn't even that cute, but whatever as long as I'm the queen none of it matters. Now how to get rid of Nala… I know!"<em>

The three were nearing the waterhole when Kula said, "Hey Simba," she said in her 'cute voice as Simba called it.

"Yeah Kula?"

"Can we have some alone time, I wanna talk to you about something."

"Oh, sure Kula, Nala do you mind?"

"Not at all." Nala replied masking the hurt that she felt about being left alone. "I'll just go back to the den, I'm kinda tired anyway." She walked away towards Pride Rock.

When Nala was out of view Kula began,"So Simba, how was hanging out with your dad?"

"It was really fun, he showed me the whole kingdom," Simba's amber eyes lit up as he smiled his trademark grin," And I'm gonna rule it all!" He didn't want to tell Kula about the cub that he and his father found, she would find out any way, "_Besides,"_ he thought as he looked into Kula's dark brown eyes, "_All that matters right now is-"_

Before Simba could finsh his thought, Kula licked his cheek, and began to nuzzle his chin affectionately.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why does Kula hate me so much? Does she know that I like Simba? Why does Simba even like her anyway, the only reason she wants to be his girlfriend is because she wants to be queen, she doesn't even care about him!"<em>

Nala bounded up Pride Rock and walked into the den and saw Mufasa putting a cub down on the den floor. She walked over to where they were and asked, "Who's this king Mufasa, I've never seen him before."

"Simba and I found him down at the waterhole."

"Oh, is he okay?" she asked, with concern in her eyes.

"Yes, he should be fine." Mufasa started to leave and turned to Nala, "Would you mind watching him for awhile?"

"Sure, no problem."

After Mufasa left the den, the cub began to stir and stood up, his legs were still sore from running, and he hadn't eaten anything all day, "_Where am I, this isn't right! The last thing I remember is drinking some water."_

Nala noticed the cub struggling to get up, "No, stay down you're hurt." She said this softly the way her mother would say it to her. The cub did as he was told and lied back down on the cold den floor, and Nala lied next to him.

"Where am I?" the cub asked, the pain he was in was clear in his voice, "And who are you?"

"I'm Nala what's your name?"

"Mathieu, my pride-" he then blacked out from hunger, and was unconscious lying against Nala's side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? I liked this one, but the next one should be even better, thanks for reading and review.**

**Thanks, bdog83**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mathieu

**Bdog83 here with a new chapter of Simba's new brother, this chapter you meet the cub who Mufasa and Simba found at the waterhole. If you like it, or hate it please review.**

* * *

><p>Rafiki was in his tree after Mufasa had left, he seemed worried about the cub, "Oh Ahadi, your son has grown up well, but your grandson might not like this little one." He drew a picture of Mathieu on the 'wall' of his tree.<p>

The wind blew through his tree as if it was talking to him and Rafiki responded, "I see… prince Mathieu, Simba is not going to like this." He nodded his head.

* * *

><p>Simba and Kula lied under a tree near the waterhole, Kula affectionately nuzzled Simba's neck, while Simba purred and smiled. This had been going on for a while, but Simba didn't care, all that mattered was the lioness cub lying next to him. Samba felt like he was in heaven until,<p>

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked a cub with a copper brown coat and blue eyes.

Simba backed away from Kula and the two shouted in unison, "Shut up Tojo!"

"Oh _sorry, _I didn't mean to interrupt your date!" Tojo teased, Simba tackled Tojo, with an annoyed expression on his muzzle, and as he did this, the tall grass behind them rustled and laughter came from it. Tojo looked at Kula with a pleading expression and she just smirked and teased,

"Don't look at me, I'm not gonna help you."

Simba, still on top of Tojo laughed hysterically, and two cubs, one male and the other female, came out from the tall grass laughing as well, "Looks like you're the embarrassed one Tojo!" the male cub teased, he had dark brown fur, a pale brown muzzle, and dark brown eyes.  
>"Yeah Tojo, looks like your little plan backfired!" the lioness cub laughed as she made fun of Tojo, she had beige fur and yellow eyes.<p>

"You guys were supposed to help!" Tojo shouted as Simba let him up.

"Yeah, but it we realized it would be funnier if we didn't!" teased the female cub. Kula seemed not at all amused by the interruption of her friends, because for the first time she was actually enjoying her time with Simba.

"Chumvi! Tell your girlfriend to shut up!" Tojo whined.

"Tama is not my girlfriend!" Chumvi annoyingly said to Tojo.

"Simba, let's go back to Pride Rock." Kula whispered in his ear and licked his cheek.

"Come on Kula let's just stay here a little-"

Simba's sentence was cut off by a loud roar, probably his father's, "_Or, we can go back now_." Simba thought, as he realized that the roar was the signal to go inside.

Everyone recognized what the roar meant, and they all started back towards Pride Rock.

* * *

><p>Mathieu awoke in the den at Pride Rock in Queen Sarabi's arms as she was giving him a bath. Mathieu looked up at Sarabi and asked, "Mom?"<p>

Nala was nearby and heard Mathieu's voice and thought that he must be confused about why she wasn't with him and walked over to where Mathieu was with Sarabi.

"Mathieu, this is Queen Sarabi."

Mathieu's eyes lit up when he heard Nala's voice, and he jumped out of Sarabi's arms and stood next to Nala. "I'm sorry Queen; I mistook you for my mom."

"It's fine Mathieu, where did you come from?" She said, and her soft voice seemed to comfort Mathieu.

"The pride of the Black Hills." Mathieu responded, but he hung his head with sadness.

"That's close to here, Mufasa can take you back."

"My pride is gone." Mathieu responded coldly, with tears running down his golden cheeks.

Sarabi understood what he meant, but Nala asked, "What do you mean?"

Mathieu just lowered his head, and Nala seemed to understand that she had upset him, and she went to comfort him. She put her paw on his shoulder and it seemed to calm him down. Sarabi left the two alone to get Mathieu some food, and Nala sat next to Mathieu in the back corner of the den, "I-I'm sorry about what I said-"

"Nala it's fine, you didn't know." Mathieu responded, but Nala could tell that he was still upset and she was mad at herself for making him this way. Sarabi returned with an antelope leg and laid it at Mathieu's paws.

"Eat Mathieu; you need to regain your strength." Sarabi told him, but Mathieu looked hesitant.

Mathieu looked down at the food that had been presented to him and said, "Are you sure, I-I'm not even a member of your pride, I can catch my own food if you want." Mathieu thought to himself, "_Just take the food, she wants you to eat it, no, what would mom think if you ate it?"_

"_He can't catch his own food, what is he doing?" _Nala thought to herself, surprised at what Mathieu had said.

"It's fine Mathieu, just eat it." Sarabi replied, and Mathieu began to eat the leg in front of him.

"Oh, I see you're eating now." Mufasa said, as he entered the den and saw Mathieu, Nala, and Sarabi. Mathieu heard the king's deep voice and retreated to behind Nala, and she giggled. Sarabi nuzzled her mate when he came over to them.

"Mathieu, it's okay," said Sarabi softly, Mathieu was shaking with fear as he ducked behind Nala, "This is my mate Mufasa, he's the king of the Pridelands."

Mufasa stepped towards Mathieu and he backed towards the wall of the den, his amber eyes filled with fear. Mufasa's expression softened and he comforted, "It's okay Mathieu." He raised his paw and Mathieu backed up even further until he hit the den wall.

Mathieu pleaded, "P-Please, d-don't hurt me"

Mufasa patted Mathieu's head and Mathieu stopped shaking and understood that Mufasa meant no harm.

* * *

><p>Simba, Kula, Tojo, Chumvi, and Tama all arrived back at Pride Rock after their short trip back. Mufasa was at the edge of Pride Rock and spoke, "Now that everyone is here, I am proud to announce that today, another cub has entered our pride." As he said this Mathieu came from behind Sarabi and stood at Mufasa's side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? As always review and thanks for reading.<strong>

**-bdog83**


	4. Chapter 4: The Argument

**I like this chapter, a little SimbaxNala for you, thanks for all your reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Argument<p>

The sun was still high in the sky as Simba and his father argued about what had happened earlier.

"Simba I understand that you don't want a brother, but whether you like it or not Mathieu is here to stay!" Mufasa told his son after he expressed his feelings about Sarabi and Mufasa taking Mathieu in as their adopted son.

"But dad, he isn't even your _real_ son and he's not my real brother." Simba complained, the anger was evident in his eyes, and his claws were unsheathed in anger.

"Enough Simba! This is the last I want to hear of this do you understand?" Mufasa's voiced boomed throughout the den, and Simba was glad that nobody else was hearing this because everyone else was out eating lunch besides himself and his father and Mathieu sleeping in the corner of the den. Mufasa's expression softened as he glanced to make sure Mathieu was still asleep, "Mathieu is scared son, and his parents were killed today," Zazu had reported the news to Mufasa before he made the announcement that Mathieu's pride was gone, and he sighed, "He could really use a big brother right now." Mathieu began to stir and Mufasa motioned for his son to leave and Simba went out onto Pride Rock to find his friends, while Mufasa went to talk to Mathieu

Simba was angry at his parents, but he also didn't want to admit that he was hurt, "_How could they want another son? Why aren't I good enough?"_ he thought as he walked out onto Pride Rock and saw Nala waiting for him, "Where's everybody else?" Simba asked, confused about why his friends had all left .

"They went to the waterhole."

"Oh, well let's go play at our tree." Simba suggested, although Kula hated it when Simba went anywhere with any other girl, especially with Nala at 'their' tree behind Pride Rock. But Simba didn't care right now as long as he could get away from Mathieu, and there was something about Nala that conforted him and although they were best friends, Simba couldn't help having a crush on Nala. Simba liked Nala since the first time they met, but he knew that she didn't feel the same way so he asked out Kula instead, and even though he was happy with his relationship with Kula, he couldn't understand it but in the back of his mind he knew that he belonged with Nala, but she would never feel that way about him.

"Simba, you're staring." Nala said as she waved her paw in front of Simba's face, he was staring at her and she tried to stop herself from blushing, _he's probably just thinking about Kula,_ she thought. Nala knew that Simba was happy with Kula, and that he would never like her the way she liked him. Nala wanted a boyfriend and she wanted him to be Simba and nobody else, but lately she had begun to give up hope because it seemed that Simba didn't want to spend time with her like he used to.

"Sorry Nala, I was just thinking about something." Simba said, embarrassed that Nala had caught him staring at her.

"And what was that?" She responded, and almost scolded.

"It's not important, let's go to our tree."

"Sure, but let's take Mathieu with us." Nala replied, hoping that Simba would have some sympathy for Mathieu. "He is your brother Simba." She replied, still hoping for sympathy.

Simba walked into the den where Mathieu was, still sleeping, "He," Simba said, and pointed one claw at Mathieu, "Is not my brother, he's just a stupid cub."

"Simba don't talk like that about family."

"He's not family!" Simba replied angrily, very upset that his best friend wasn't taking his side.

_Maybe I can get Simba to like Mathieu, _Nala thought and she walked away from Simba, and toward Mathieu in the corner of the den.

"Nala, where are you going?" Simba asked, confused.

"To go see if Mathieu wants to play." Nala said, still going towards Mathieu

"I said I didn't want him to come!" Simba yelled.

"You don't have to, but I will!" Nala responded, angry at her best friend, she thought Mathieu would be a nice cub that would be fun to play with, "_Not to mention he's kinda cute too." _Nala finished her thought and then wondered why she thought that, but it didn't matter, she just wanted Mathieu to feel at home.

Simba said nothing as he stormed away, claws unsheathed in anger, and eyes slightly bloodshot from tears that his best friend would rather play with Mathieu thatn him, _"Why do I even care,"_ Simba thought to himself, "_Because you like her,"_ Simba thought as he stormed away, confused aboput what he was feeling.

Nala ignored Simba and stopped and looked down at the sleeping cub on the ground and thought,"_I was right, he is kinda cute." _

"_But he's not Simba." _She thought, arguing with herself in her head.

"_Does it really matter?" _She thought back, and looked down at Mathieu who was still asleep.

"I guess it doesn't." she said to herself quietly, still confused about her conflicting feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**-bdog83**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Hey I hope you like this chapter, MathieuxNala in the beginning and Simba has something he has to do, what is that you might ask? Well read and find out.**

Chapter 5: Jealousy

Nala looked down at the sleeping Mathieu and gently nudged him to wake him up, but he just shifted onto his side and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

Nala giggled and nudged him again, and Mathieu rolled onto his back and looked up, when he recognized that it was Nala looking down at him his amber eyes lit up. "Hi Nala!" he greeted happily as he got up on all fours, "What's up?" Mathieu's fur was a lighter hue of brown now that he had been given a bath, and the tuft on the top of his head was a slightly darker shade than the rest of his coat.

"I was going to go play by the waterhole do you wanna come?" Nala answered, and she blushed slightly when she noticed how clean Mathieu looked now that he had been bathed by Sarabi, but noticed that Mathieu's expression had changed from happy to somewhat upset.

"Why would you want to play with me, I'm an outcast." Mathieu responded, and he lowered his head. "_Why would Nala want to play with me?"_ Mathieu thought, "_Look at her, she's beautiful, and I'm just me."_

Nala thought, _"He's cute, just like Simba." _She continued, ignoring Mathieu's statement, "Mathieu, you're not an outcast, you're part of the pride, the king and queen's son." Nala responded, feeling bad that Mathieu thought he was all alone.

Mathieu sadly replied, "But I'm not their _real _son, they probably just took me in because they I had nowhere else to go."

"No, they really want you Mathieu, I know they aren't your real parents, but they love you like they love Simba." Nala moved towards Mathieu, he looked so upset and alone, he needed a friend.

"Who's Simba?" Mathieu asked, confused.

"Simba's their other son and your brother now." Nala responded, but she remembered how mad Simba was that he was going to have a brother.

"Wow, I've never had a brother before, can I meet him?" Mathieu asked, with the excitement back in his eyes.

"Sure, I think he's out on Pride Rock, come on I'll show you." Nala said, but she was still unsure about how Simba would react to Mathieu.

* * *

><p>Mathieu and Nala walked out onto Pride Rock, their sides were touching, but neither of them seemed to mind. Mathieu was happy to have a new friend, and he was excited to meet his new brother, and Nala was glad that Mathieu wanted to be her friend, but was still unsure about Simba.<p>

Mathieu saw Simba sitting at the edge of Pride Rock watching the rest of the cubs play in the grass and he thought about having a brother, "_I can't believe mom and dad want to replace me, I'm a great prince, I'm brave, I'm smart-" _a voice that Simba had never heard before interrupted his thoughts.

"Hi are you Simba?" the voice asked, as Simba turned around to see Nala and Mathieu looking at him, he was the same size as Simba, and you would have thought they were brothers if you didn't know them.

"Yeah, why?" Simba asked, curious about Mathieu, and why he was standing so close to Nala.

"I'm Mathieu," he looked over at Nala and smiled, "and Nala says that you're my new brother." Mathieu paused and studied Simba's reaction as if he was expecting Simba to be mad, but he looked calm so Mathieu continued, "Do you wanna come play with us?"

Simba watched they way that Nala looked and how she smiled at Mathieu, and thought, "_He's taking everything from me! He already took my parents, and now this! It's obvious that she likes him, and why are they so close to each other!"_ Simba was angry and almost yelled at Mathieu, "First of all I'm _not _your brother, and the only reason Nala wants to be your friend is because her mom told her to, she doesn't even like you!"

Mathieu was choking back tears, and he choked out, "I-I'll leave you guys alone, I'm sorry Nala." He then turned back towards the den and walked away, a depressed look across his face.

* * *

><p>"Look what you did Simba! All he wanted to do was play with you, you're<em> supposed <em>to be his big brother, but you're acting like a baby!" Nala yelled at Simba, disgusted with how he had been acting lately, "I can't believe you would do that, why Simba!"

"He's taking everything from me Nala! First he took my parents and now you, my best friend!" Simba was jealous of Mathieu, but he didn't know why, he wasn't mad _at _Mathieu, he didn't even know why he was angry but he knew that he was and that Mathieu had a paw in it.

Nala had heard enough of Simba for one day; she didn't even want to talk to him any more so she turned away from Simba and started to walk towards the den.

"Where are you going?" Simba asked, he wondered why he even cared but for some reason he did and he secretly hoped that she wasn't going to talk to Mathieu.

"Why do you care?" she snapped back, "All you've cared about today is yourself, and if you must know the sun is getting lower so it's almost time for dinner."

"I have to care about myself because nobody else does!" Simba yelled at Nala, louder than he ever had before.

"Everything has always been about you Simba!" she yelled back at him from the entrance to the den, "You're the future king; the most popular cub in the pride is your girlfriend-"

"I didn't ask to be future king," Simba interrupted, but then his voice softened, "And I'm gonna break up with Kula."

Nala was shocked, everything was fine between Simba and Kula, or at least it seemed that way, she walked back towards Simba and asked, "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand, it's complicated." Simba said in a low voice.

"I wouldn't understand, or you won't tell me?" Nala asked knowing something was wrong, Simba never kept things from her.

"There's nothing there." Simba replied, he almost looked ashamed and he thought, _"It's not like you and Mathieu."_

"Where Simba?"

"Never mind, I'm gonna go find Kula and get it over with." He said and walked down Pride Rock, and out into the kingdom to find Kula.

* * *

><p><strong>Kula is not gonna like this, anyway please review and thanks for reading.<strong>

**-bdog83**


	6. Chapter 6: Losing it

Ch. 6

A/N: I'm back! *One guy claps in the back* that's right I am back and (hopefully) here to stay and since its been so long I think a 2 chapter upload is in order. So enjoy the chapters and *spoiler alert* there's a reason why the story says its complete...

...

* * *

><p>Kula was at the waterhole as the sun started go down with her friend Neema, lazily watching Tojo and Chumvi play-fight across the water. "You know Neema," Kula started, "Tojo's kinda cute when you look at him the right way."<p>

"I dont get you sometimes, you were all over Simba earlier, and now youre saying you think Tojo's cute?" Neema asked as she sat up and looked closer at the copper colored cub across the waterhole, "Sure he's older than Simba, but he's small and-"

"Yeah yeah,"Kula cut her off and waved her dismissively, "I was just saying, and anyway why would I ever ruin what I have with Simba, sure he's dumb, and he has that weird tuft on his head, but he's going to be king! I can see it now 'queen' Kula, every animal from every pride from here 'till," she pointed a claw away from the waterhole and priderock, "uh- whatever over there is called, will know my name, and i can go wherever i want, and always have the best meat from the hunt, it'll be great" she smiled, "And i wont have to lift a finger because Simba has to do it all." She stopped pacing and sat down, "I have it all figured out."

Neema looked at Kula with a bored expression on her face, "I worry about you sometimes." She said and stood up on all paws, "Let's go home before you get lost in your fantasy world."

"Its not a fantasy if its gonna happen," Kula replied grinning at her friend's typical response to her plans for the future, "And it should be me worrying about you if you cant see that Tojo's cute with his blue eyes, and his cute little tuft, and his..." she trailed off but then caught herself, "But that's not the point, ah whats the point Ive already told you my point."

Neema cocked her head to the side trying to understand what the "point" was but resolved to simply reply "Whatever you say." As she walked towards the landmark that was their home trailed by Kula.

...

Mathieu walked back towards the den, his head down, amber eyes filled with tears, and still sore from earlier. "Nobody wants me" he thought, "My brother hates me, Nala doesnt like me, I should just leave." Mathieu pondered this thought for a moment, looked to the right in the direction that would take him down Pride Rock, but saw Simba going that way, so he kept walking towards the den and to the back corner where he was before.

Nala watched Simba as he left, still mad at him, but a bit saddened by the way Simba must feel about himself. "Boys are stupid!" she thought as her eyes followed her dejected best friend down and away from Pride Rock. She turned around and saw that Mathieu was gone, and went into the den to find him. Nala wasn't surprised to see Mathieu in the same corner that he was in before curled up with his back facing her, she padded over to him and stopped short of touching him after realizing the extent to which the cub's life had changed thorought the course of only a day, " Mathieu?" she called, her voice soft almost like a whisper, "Please Mathieu, dont be upset, Simba didnt mean what he said. I really do want to be your friend." she lied down next to Mathieu who turned to face her, but to her surprise Mathieu just stared into her eyes and she didnt know what to say so she did the same, until Mathieu put his head on her paws and cried. "Its okay Mathieu, just calm down, everything is going to be fine." She whispered as she put her chin on his head. They remained there for a minute until Mathieu moved his head away from Nala's paws and looked at her again, but this time his hurt expressiin repaced with one that showed something Nala couldnt quite put a paw on.

"Nala I- I , thanks." And he nuzzled Nala's cheek. Nala purred, but then broke the nuzzle, and she caught the disappointing look on Mathieu's face.

"You're welcome Mathieu, I really do want to be your friend, but dont give up on Simba he's a really nice, he's just a little- confused."

Mathieu didnt notice that his right paw was on top of Nala's, as he replied " I dont think he's ever gonna like me, I'm not really his brother." And hung his head, when he saw where his paw was, looked up at Nala who was blushing under her fur. He then put his paw back on the ground, embarassed that he would do such a thing wothout thinking about it. "I'm sorry I didnt mean-"

"Its fine Mathieu, I know you're still upset about what happened to you. And if you ask me why Simba seems to be mad at you, I would say he's jealous." Nala got up and started to walk out of the den and Mathieu followed.

"Why would he be jealous of me, he's the prince right?" Mathieu asked, confused about Nala's suggestion.

"He's jealous because you're getting attention from me, his best friend in the whole wide world." She smirked, "But I know he'll come to his senses and be a good big brother to you, thats just the way he is, and besides whats not to like about you Mathieu? You're nice, caring, and you're even kinda cute if you ask me."

Mathieu smiled as Nala was complimenting him then replied, "Thanks Nala, you're really great too."

Nala walked a little past Mathieu and said "We'll see if you still think im great after this."

"What are you-"

But before Mathieu could finish Nala pounced on him and started ticking him.

"Nala- stop- it tickles." Mathieu begged in between laughs, and his cries were answered in the form of Sarafina, Sarabi, and the rest of the hunting party returning with dinner.

"Let the poor boy breathe Nala." Her mother teasingly chastised.

"Sara, my Simba is going to be so jealous when he finds out about his little brothers girlfriend." Sarabi and Sarafina laughed at the queen's comment, Nala had a very unamused look on her face, but Mathieu was confused.

"I dont have a girlfriend," he turned to his friend, "Nala who are they talking about?"

Sarabi and Sarafina continued to laugh and Nala replied flatly, "Theyre making fun of us Mathieu."

Still confused Mathieu asked, "Why, what did we do?"

Sarafina laughed harder, but Sarabi sighed out of sympathy for her adopted son's ignorance, "It's nothing sweety, come its time to eat." She told him in a motherly tone as the four walked into the den together.

...

Walking through the grass away from Pride Rick gave Simba time to think. The golden prince was still upset that Nala was mad at him, but a part of him wanted them to just be happy best friends again, and that same part of him felt bad about the way he had treated Mathieu earlier. "How do I tell Kula that I dont like her anymore?"

He said out loud to himself.

"Why would you ever say something like that?" A familiar female voice answered.


	7. Chapter 7: Kula Whines

Ch. 7

Simba froze in his tracks.

Was that who he thought it was? If it was then she was probably going to rip his tail off. But Simba liked his tail, it was the perfect length, and he would chase it around in circles when nobody was watching...

"Did you say you didn't like me?" Eyes watering, Kula put on her best 'kicked lion cub' look for Simba.

But Simba was hers, and she knew it the moment that he turned around and looked like he forgot how to talk. Simba was easy, all it took was a sad look and you were golden. Too bad he wasn't that cute, or smart, but being future queen was worth it!

"I could've sworn that i just heard you say it." Kula said, eyes ready to leak out tears at a moment's notice.

"I-I was talking- talking about something- different." Simba stammered, he would've never thought that something that seemed so simplae could turn out like this. Kula wasn't that bad right? Maybe she deserved another chance? It wasn't like she did anything wrong. Maybe he was being a bad boyfriend, and she was the good one?

Kula knew the look on Simba's face all too well. Her expression hardened and her claws unsheathed. She had him now, "Do you know any other Kulas, Simba? Hmm, do you? I knew it! You're seeing a prettier Kula behind my back aren't you?!" She fired the questions at him quickly.

"I-" Simba faltered, Kula could really go on when she was upset.

"I knew it!" Kula smiled on the inside, and took a few steps away from Simba and began, "I knew it was to good to be true. Mom told me to stay away from boys, but do I ever listen? No. No. I. Don't." She turned back to Simba who was watching her with complete attention. She knew he was going to break at any moment, "And do you know why i don't listen Simba?"

"I-"

"Because I'm stupid." Kula cut him off, leaving Simba looking helpless as she approached him, "I'm a stupid, stupid lioness cub." She was now lying at Simba's feet, who was now stroking her back the way he knew always calmed her down. She rolled onto her side and looked up at Simba, "Why am I so stupid Simba?"

"I-" Simba paused waiting for Kula to cut him off, but when she said nothing he lied next to her and continued, "I don't think you're stupid Kula, you're the smartest girl I know!"

Kula decided to bring it home, "Even smarter than Nala?" She asked, knowing what Simba would say, but that wasn't enough, "Because you're always with her. We never spend time together anymore, now its Nala, but next its gonna be Mathieu."

Simba thought about what Kula was saying. She was right, he had been spending a lot of time with Nala lately. But, that was probably over now, seeing how much she liked Mathieu, and how they had just argued. "No, I promise I'll spend more time with you Kula. You know what? Starting now, we can do whatever you want."

"Do you really mean it Simba?" Kula gave an excited smile.

"Of course, what are boyfriends for right?" Simba replied and gave Kula a toothy grin back, he loved it when he saw Kula's face light up like that. Maybe there was something there.

As soon as Simba smiled like that Kula knew her work was done. She pounced on Simba and licked his face, "I knew you were a good boyfriend Simba! I knew it! My mom always told me to stay away from boys but I know better, I love you Simba."

Simba smiled as Kula got affectionate with him, he loved it when they were like this. Who needs Nala anyways? "I love you too Simba."

Kula gave Simba a kiss on the muzzle and that was that.

...

"Come on Mathieu you can do it! Try one more time." Nala cheered, as Mathieu tried to catch an elusive mouse that enjoyed hiding in the nearest gopher hole when Mathieu attempted to catch it with his paw. Nala herself had already caught two mice, and Mathieu was getting discouraged. She really was good at everything, she won every race, she was the never found in hide and go seek, she won when they play fought, and she even ate more food faster. Mathieu did enjoy the time that he was spending with Nala though. Simba was away with Kula for the afternoon. Mathieu still really wanted to get to know his brother, but for the past two days, he wasn't seen other than at meals or asleep at night and next to Kula of course.

It was for this reason that Mathieu thought it was odd to see Simba walking towards him and Nala. Alone.

"Hey guys." The golden brown prince greeted as he stopped in front of his brother and best friend.

"Hi Simba!" Mathieu greeted happily.

"Hey." Nala replied, not even looking up from the mouse that Mathieu had been trying to catch before he was completely distracted by Simba. She really hoped they could be best friends again. She wanted everyone happy, Mathieu, herself, Simba, even Kula. But at this moment, all she wanted was for Simba to not let Mathieu down again. One cub should only go through so much. Plus, it would be fun for all three of them to be friends and do stuff together.

Her prayers were answered.

"Mathieu, I'm sorry for being so mean to you." Simba began, meaning every word. "I never thought I would have a brother, but I'm glad it's you."

"Thanks Simba." Relief was evident in Mathieu's voice.

"Since I'm the best big brother ever, and Kula wanted to take a nap, I'm taking you on an adventure Mathieu."

Nala looked up at Simba and laughed. The old Simba was back!

"And since I'm the best, um, no that one doen't really work. Anyway I'm taking you too Nala." Simba puffed out his chest jokingly, and Nala pushed him playfully with her paw and yawned.

"You two have fun, Kula has the right idea about that nap. Go do what brothers do." Nala insisted as she curled up and closed her eyes.

Mathieu looked at Simba for what do next and as if reading his mind Simba said, "Girls are weird, let's go." Simba ran, and Mathieu chased him as the two crossed the Pridelands.

...

A/N: Ok, so I have decided to make this into a series. It seems more fun and more flexibe than writing it like a regular story. I'm thinking that the stories will be 7 chapters like this one, but I'm not really sure. Anyway, please review and I should have the next story up soon.

Next story: Simba and Mathieu go on an adventure, but trouble is sure to find them and test how close they really are.


End file.
